


KItten cuddles

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercuddles, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Msub, Multi, Petplay, handjob, kitten play, m4a, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 2





	KItten cuddles

[foot steps]

[miss/sir]? are you busy?

I don't want to be a bother-

oh.

you're just playing candy crush...

could I maybe sit in your lap for a while?

[happy kitten sound]

thank you [miss/sir].

[sitting sounds]

hm? oh...

it's just so cold and rainy outside... I just wanted to cuddle with you...

[happy kitten sound]

yes, [miss/sir], I like sitting on your lap.

you make me feel so safe and warm.

[shifting sounds]

no... I like it when you wrap your arms around me.

mmmm... [miss/sir]... your hand feels so nice running through my fur...

[soft sound]

yes... I like when you pull gently like that.

[soft moan]

[slightly breathy] you wanna play something other than candy crush?

[kissing]

[softly] [miss/sir]... [kissing] please...

[soft moan]

[shifting sounds]

[kissing]

[gasp]

y-yes I like it when you tease me like this...

[soft moan]

no, I'm not [gasp] wearing anything [groan] under my sweatpants.

n-no [miss/sir] [moan] you told me [gasp] nnnot to last night...

[groan] and I-I wanted to be [gasp] a good kitten for you...

[breathy] *fuck*... please [miss/sir] [moan] I need you to touch me...

[kissing]

[slightly dazed] beg for it? but [miss/sir] I-

ye-es I know you're [gasp] touching me through my sweats. [groan]

I *need* to feel [groan] you [miss/sir] *please*. [moan]

*fuck*... [moan] thank you [miss/sir]. [gasp]

your hand f-feels [moan] so good on my cock.

[moaning]

[kising]

[breathy] please [miss/sir]... [groan]

your needy little kitty [gasp] needs more...

[kissing]

[groan]

y-yes [miss/sir] [gasp] I love when you [moan] play with me...

love when you [moan] massage my balls [gasp] like that... oh *god*... [moan]

I'll- I'll do anything [moan] you want me to. [groan]

m-meow for you? [moaning]

of c-course [miss/sir] [groan] a-anything you say [moan]

[meowing/nyahing/mrowing/whatever kitten noises]

[kissing]

[gasp]

a-again?

[meowing/nyahing/mrowing/whatever kitten noises]

yes, [miss/sir] [moan] I love being *your* [groan] kitten...

o-once [gasp] more?

[meowing/nyahing/mrowing/whatever kitten noise]

[kissing]

nobody t-takes care [moan] of me [gasp] like you do...

[moaning]

I-I feel so [groan] safe a-and warm [groan] with you [miss/sir]...

[groaning]

[m-miss/s-sir]... I'm so [moaning] close... can I cum [groaning] for you please [miss/sir]?

[kissing]

[moaning]

t-thank you [miss/sir] [moan]

I'm cumming [miss/sir] I-

[orgasm improv]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

yes... that felt amazing... thank you...

[kissing]

um... [miss/sir]?

[miss/sir]... can I stay in your lap awhile longer?

[happy kitten sound]

[shifting sounds]

[yawning]

[sleepily] I'm... just gonna... close my eyes... for a bit...

[breathing]

[fade out]


End file.
